Live, for me Peeta
by MissKEverdeen
Summary: Katniss dying wish was to keep Peeta alive what if that wish was really put to the test. one-shot. Set in Catching Fire.


**Live, for me Peeta**

**Please review! This is my first Fanfiction so please be gentle with me but I still would love you to tell the truth. If it's bad it's bad! But I wanted to tell the story I came up with while reading the books.**

**I don't own any characters our anything in the hunger games. I love Peeta. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I'm not good with grammar. I'm still trying to work on making my writing more descriptive and interesting. please tell me what you think.**

"No" katniss screamed "No" She thrashed in Enobaria arms.

Enobaria's grip tightened, she twisted her hand around katniss' upper arm twisting the skin and digging in her nails, which felt just as razor sharp as her teeth. Katniss couldn't help but whimper in pain when she flexed her muscles and the district 2 victor clawed her nails deeper into her skin producing small glistening blood red crescents.

Peeta was on his knees. Holding his head with his good hand. Finnick lay over Johanna's unconscious body, trying to stay awake himself. Brutus and Enobaria had attacked the camp taking out Beetee, his body already been taken, and leaving Johanna unconscious. They had hit her in the head when she ran for the axes she got out of the cornucopia. Finnick had tried to save her when they did the same to him. But he was just about hanging on.

Enobaria had lunged for katniss after Finnick and Johanna had been taken care off. Katniss was able to sink an arrow into Enobaria's right leg in an attempt to buy her and Peeta sometime to either escape or kill them both. Unfortunately she just removed it effortlessly and grabbed Katniss before she could reload her next arrow.

She had watched in pure horror as Brutus proceed to hit Peeta to the ground. Cutting his hand when he tried frailly to fight back. "You know it's funny I thought it would be harder to get you, especially with a bow in your hands" Brutus laughed.

"Girl on fire" Enobaria snarled harshly before giving a witchy cackle. Katniss flinched away from her tone. "The thing is now you get to see us kill your boyfriend or should I say fiancé before we kill you" Brutus said. His words made Katniss thrash more, kicking and screaming. She received a claw to the face. The groan from Peeta snapped her out of her attack. His head still hung from the brutal beating Brutus had given him to get him onto the ground. "Peeta" Katniss whispered hoping for some sort of reassurance or help. He looked up slowly. His gorgeous pure blue eyes widened as he took in the scene. "Katniss" he choked out. He tried to get to his feet but Brutus pushed him back down.

"Stay down" he ordered. Enobaria's grip tightened again. Katniss' eyes narrowed. Without warning Brutus punched Peeta across the jaw. Peeta groaned again the force of Brutus' fist sending him once again to the floor. Katniss could feel the pain radiating off of Peeta. She felt her own pain in watching him suffer. But most of all she felt the uncontrollable heaviness of guilt. Her dying wish, the only thing she wanted from the moment she was sentenced to her own death was for Peeta to live and now she could do nothing but watch, while Brutus hit him repeatedly. She wondered if it would be like what clove had planned for her, a slow, painful, torturous death. She could tell Snow was loving this. That he was enjoying every second of watching her watch Peeta die. Brutus sent another hit through Peeta this one through his back. The thud of his fist against Peeta's broad back echoing through her ears. He looked up through his matted dirty blonde hair. His eyes watched Katniss as his tormenter circled around him. He could see his own pain mirrored but hers wasn't physical. Brutus started backing away. He gripped the blade of the knife he was holding. He looked up with the most disturbing grin on his face. His arm rose in front of him, getting ready to throw the knife. He was probably as skilled a knife thrower as Clove. He would not miss his target. His target was Peeta. This was it.

Katniss could feel the tears threatening to spill over. She felt Enobaria shift to place her arm around her chest. The other shifting to her side. Holding her head in place, with a painfully tight grip on her chin. She was forced to watch Peeta in his final moments. She couldn't keep his eyes of him. He gave her one last look. Every emotion crossing his face; pain,love,guilt,longing. This made Katniss feel worse that she couldn't tell him how she felt. That she loved him too. That she wanted to live her life with him.

She stayed fully frozen in place. "Say good bye to lover boy Katniss Everdeen" he half growled at her. She gave one last hit to Enobaria. This time it worked. She scrambled wildly out of Enobaria grasp. Pushing her feet into the soft sand as fast as she could. The same moment the knife left Brutus' grasp. She ran in front of the knife's path. Blocking it from finding its true intended target. But making it find a new one in her. It sliced through the surface of her back, sending her forward into the arms of a shocked Peeta. Knocking her to her knees in front of him, and making her clasp at him for support. Her eyes desperately found his. He brushed the hair away from her face with a shaky hand. His face turned from shocked to pained. Katniss' breathes were coming in heavy rasps, trying desperately to hold onto consciousness, to hold onto life long enough to say what she needed. "k-Katniss" he cried out.

Her hand lifted up to stroke his face. Pulling him to her with what was left of her quickly dwindling energy. Her lips found his for the last time. Putting in as much passion into it as she could muster. She pulled back to look into his eyes. He was holding her tightly to him. "Live" she whispered fighting back the tears. "For me Peeta" she searched his eyes to make sure he understood her. "Please" she choked. "I love you Peeta" she could see the pain in his eyes grow but he needed to hear this. "Please do this for me" she whispered this time so quiet she didn't know if he heard her.

"I love you too Katniss" he whispered back ,his voice croaky and cracked on her name. "But I can't do it...I can't do it"

"Try" was the last thing she said. As death finally took over. Her sight went dark, blocking the boy with the bread from her sight. Her head hung back and her eyes glazed over. "No, no...Katniss" Peeta cried. He sat there for ages sobbing into the line of her neck. Her lifeless, limp body held tightly in his arms. Finnick placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that both him and Johanna had come to and taken out both Enobaria and Brutus, who laid in a blooded mess on the ground. Finnick's eyes saddened when he saw the amount of pain on Peeta's face. The three cannons sounded. Enobaria's, Brutus's and Katniss'. It was finally true she was _dead_. She was _gone_. _Forever_.

**Please review! And tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always well come. Thank you for reading. I know it's sad but I was wondering what it would be like if Katniss had died in the books to save Peeta. I know that she hadn't realised that she loved Peeta until the third book but I thought about this happening in the Catching Fire.**


End file.
